Do You Love or Hate Me?
by everlasting-luv
Summary: "Stan, the moment you came into my life, you brought everything that comes with love. You brought happiness, prosperity, and contentment. And I can't think of myself living my life without you."


**HI! I've noticed there weren't any new Cran/Staig so I decided to write and submit another. I just got a new laptop (it's neon green!) so I'll most likely be writing and submitting a lot of stories. **_**This**_** one is just off the top of my head. Please read and review ^_^ NO FLAME! I'll find you and punch you in the face if you do! :(**

_**Do You Love, or Hate Me?**_

I can't believe it. I just can't. I fell in love with my enemy; the one person in the school who doesn't give a shit about anybody. He would never ever love me back. He's dating Kenny right now anyway, which is stupid because all Kenny wants is sex. He doesn't care about Craig the way I do. I love Craig. Despite him being a dick to me.

What I usually do just to get his attention is piss him off and get into a fight with him. I love it when he pins me to the wall and gets close to me. He's taller than me and bigger so he looks down at me, which is a major turn on for me. I'll do anything to get his attention.

It's the end of the school day and I was walking to my locker. I pulled out my backpack and put my binder, books, and laptop inside of it. I zipped my backpack closed, but jumped and slightly screamed when someone next to me abruptly slammed my locker door shut. Before I knew it, Craig was pinning me to the lockers and had his mouth mere inches away from my ear. _Oh God…he's breathing against my ear!_

"Stanley. I know what you're doing" he whispered, squeezing my wrists and holding them above my head. My eyes grew to the size of silver dollars and I felt my cheeks get hot and red. I turned my head to the side to try to hide my face.

He pulled me away from the lockers and dragged me away from the school to his car. _He's kidnapping me! _I thought, getting turned on as he threw me into his car and drove me to his house.

As he was driving, I couldn't stop staring at his face. He looked determined. His cheeks were flushed red and his storm-grey eyes were glazed over. I looked down and noticed he was tapping his foot. Yeah, he wants to have sex with me.

We got to house which is a simple two story house, like all the other houses in South Park. He grabbed me harshly by the wrist and dragged me into his house. I've never exactly seen the inside of his house but it really is different. His house is a lot cleaner and nicer than I would have imagined.

Craig continued to walk up the stairs to his room, which happened to be up in the attic. He opened the door and we were in his bedroom. Craig threw me onto his bed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back" he said, before leaving me on his bed and shutting the door, locking it from the outside. The fact that his door locks on the outside really concerns and disturbs me, but it's best I don't say anything about it.

I sat on the edge of his bed and took in my surroundings. Craig had hundreds of posters of different bands covering his wall. He had AFI, Asking Alexandra, A Day to Remember, Disturbed, Slipknot, Megadeth, My Chemical Romance, Bullet for My Valentine, and many more. Some of them are the same posters I have up on my walls.

He also had a 26' HD flat screen T.V. at the other end of his room sitting on a small book shelf that was assorted with different games; like the old Nintendo games, Sega Geneses games, Xbox games, and Playstation games. On the bottom shelf was a small shoe box that was covered with paper taped and drawn on it. _What's in that box?_

Before I could get another thought in, I heard the door unlock and it opened. I looked up and saw Craig walk into the room carrying…a bottle of _lube?!_ Holy shit! He really does want to fuck me!

I sat up a little more when I noticed the small bottle in his hands and rubbed my denim skinny jeans until my hands feel soft. Craig walked up to me and put leaned up against the bed (his bed is pretty high), both of his hands on either side of my hips, and slammed his mouth into mine. I grunted a bit when our teeth knocked together, but the pain subsided as soon as he put his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck while our tongues danced.

Craig crawled on top of me and pushed me onto my back, hovering over me in between my legs. He let my mouth go and started kissing my jaw, trailing his kisses down my neck and throat. He brushed his lips back up my neck and jaw line to my ear, nibbling on it.

"Stan, I know you get into fights with me just so I can handle you. I know you're secret. I know you're in love with me" he whispered. I blushed a deep red and looked at him in the eyes.

"Craig, I…I've been in love with you for a while now. I'm sorry if you're not and-"

"I love you"

He said it so blunt I couldn't say a word. I blinked a few times and before I could say anything else, Craig kissed me again. We began making out again, and I couldn't have been any happier. Craig loves me! _Loves_ me! I can't believe it!

I put my hands up his shirt and began massaging his chest, running my cold hands over his nipples. I felt a small metal ring around one of his small nubs. He has a nipple ring huh?

I gave it a little tug causing him to moan a little bit. Craig took this as an opportunity to put his hands up my shirt. He smirked when he discovered my naval ring. He pulled away and I moaned when I lost contact with his sweet lips.

"You have piercings too, huh?" he asked smiling mischievously. He sat up on his knees and pulled off my shirt. He threw my Black Veil Brides t-shirt to the floor carelessly and bent down, placing a trail of kisses down my tummy and stopping at my belly button.

He took my naval ring into his mouth and sucked on it lightly while kissing my naval. I moaned and put my hands on the back of his head while he went further, kissing downward toward the hem of my skinny jeans. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair while he kissed my hips, bringing his hands up to undo my pants. I tilted my head back and let out a moan.

"Craig…more…please" I begged, as he undid my pants. He smirked at me.

"I like it when you beg me" he said seductively. He bent down and kissed me while he pulled my jeans and boxers down below my penis and began giving me long strokes. I threw my head back again and moaned loud. Craig smirked at me and stroked my cock harder, bending down giving me kisses.

I found the strength to sit up and pull down Craig's skinny jeans as well.

"Here, let go of my penis for a minute" I said, taking Craig's hand away from my dick. Craig frowned.

"Why?" he asked, sounding a little irritated.

"You'll see"

I lowered my head down to the head of his dick and gave it a lick. I kept licking his tip as I heard him moan and groan. I felt him move his hands through my hair as I wrapped my lips around his head and sucked.

"Mmm, Stan…that's good. Keep going" he muttered, thrusting up into my mouth. I moved my mouth down further and began sucking his on the entire length of his penis, deep throating him. Craig thrusted up, stuffing his entire dick into my mouth. I let go gagging until Craig grabbed me and threw back down.

He tore my jeans off completely after taking mine off. I dove back down and retrieved my mouth with his again. I felt him spread my legs further apart, pressing his dick against my own flaccid penis, and began grinding me. I groaned into his mouth when he began rolling his hips against mine and joined his grinds.

He sat up after a while of grinding me and grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand he set it on. He squeezed the gel onto his fingers and, without warning, stuffed his fingers into my rectum. I let out a cry of pain.

"Craig! Jesus Christ, hold on!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with concerned eyes and stopped almost suddenly while I gripped his shoulders. I nodded at him to tell him he can continue.

Craig pushed his fingers in and out of my ass slowly and gently at first, preparing me for what is about to come. I groaned and got used to the feeling before Craig added another finger.

"Ahhh shit…Craig" I groaned his name. The feeling of pain soon turned into pleasure when he went deeper into my ass and began to scissor, stretching the walls of my anus for penetration.

After a while of going slow, Craig sped things up a bit and thrust his fingers into my ass harder and faster than before. I gripped the sheets so hard my knuckles turned white.

Once I was completely stretched, Craig went onto prepare himself for the final product. He squeezed the lubricant along the length of his cock before putting it down and rubbing in the gel around his hard dick.

He moved in between my legs and positioned himself. He pressed against my hole and pushed in. I moaned and cried in pain and pleasure when he pushed his dick into my ass. He started with slow thrusts, holding my legs apart. I put my hands on my forehead and kept making sounds I didn't even know I was able to make.

"Tell me when to go faster, Stan" he said while starting to pick up the pace again. After a few minutes of thrusting painfully slow, I gave Craig the okay to go faster. Despite the knowledge of knowing he will most likely fuck me through the damn bed.

That's exactly what he did.

He grabbed my hips, squeezing them hard and fucking my ass senselessly. My entire body shook and jerked from the violent animal force he was putting on me. But I _loved it._

Craig wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up into a cradle position. I hugged him as tightly as I could in fear if I did let go of him, I'd collapse.

I rested my head on the crook of his neck, kissing his neck. But I felt a climax approaching me. My eyes grew big.

"Craig…I'm gonna cum!" I whispered harshly into his ear.

"I know me too…Stan…look at me" he grunted while ramming into my anus. I looked at him and he connected our mouths, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I felt him reach down and start stroking my penis. He gave it three strokes before I came and squirted my semen all over our stomachs and his hand. Before I knew it, Craig pushed me down back onto my back and fucked my ass as hard as he could a few more times before he came too.

"AAH! Craig!"

"Stan! FUCK!"

After Craig poured his hot liquid inside of me, he collapsed on top of me, lying his head on my chest underneath my chin, both of us sweaty and breathing hard. I brushed his hair off of his bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled, before he kissed me on the lips.

"Craig?"

"Yeah Stan"

"Ummm…is this a one night stand or are we together?" I asked blushing. Craig chuckled a bit before he hovered over me again and gave me another gentle kiss.

"Stan, I told you I'm in love you. That should mean I wanna be with you. Forever and always" he said. I was lost with words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"W-what? You want to…be with me for the rest of your life?" Craig chuckled again. _Oh God that smile…_

"Stan, the moment you came into my life, you brought everything that comes with love. You brought happiness, prosperity, and contentment. And I can't think of myself living my life without you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had no idea he loved me so much!

"Oh Craig! I love you so much!" I said with a tear in my eye and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly. I felt him kiss the top of my head and smile into my hair.

"I love you too"

From that day forward I knew my life would be different. Better in fact! I've never been so in love in my life. And for the first time since Wendy and I broke off permanently, I'm excited to be in a relationship with my true love…Craig Tucker.

Because he makes me soooo happy.

**There you have it! I put a lot of time into this story so I hope it's amazing. Anyway, there'll be more by me. I have a notebook filled with Cran stories so just be patient :) **

**Please leave nice reviews!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
